


The Beginning of the End

by spaceacefrehley



Series: It All Started with a Kiss [2]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Foreplay, Groupies, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacefrehley/pseuds/spaceacefrehley
Summary: Paul is in love with his bandmate, but he's unsure how he feels about him. Maybe he feels the same way, maybe he doesn't. One thing Paul is certain of is that he wants to move forward. All is well for him until his secret is discovered. How will the others react? How will his lover react?





	The Beginning of the End

The radio was blaring, and the wind was rushing through the cracked windows. What a time to be alive.  
The four musicians traveled their way down to Memphis from Nashville. Their debut album had been out for a couple of months now and they couldn’t believe how much attention they were already getting. From groupies to guys, the fanbase was growing rapidly. They had worked so hard to get this far and they couldn’t believe they were traveling the states to preach rock and roll. Of course they still didn’t have enough money to buy airplane tickets, so travelling by van would be the way to go.  
Gene was driving while Paul sat shotgun, Ace and Peter nestled in the back. “Yanno, I AM the oldest. Why am I not driving?” Peter protested.  
“Because you’ll wreck us if I let you behind the wheel,” groaned Gene.  
Peter continued to sulk as he nudged a sleeping Ace off of his shoulder, waking the guitarist. “I can’t believe this. I get put in the back with the sleeping drunk. I also get put into the back.”  
Paul finally decided to put his two cents in. “Probably because you’re the drummer, Peter. If you want to be in the front, perhaps you should learn how to play guitar,” he smirked.  
That didn’t help Peter much. Crossing his arms this time, he continued, “You guys ever notice also how I’m the oldest yet I have a baby face compared to all of you?”  
Ace cackled. “A baby WALRUS maybe, HAHAHahAhahahHA!”  
The whole gang joined in with Ace. The bickering between them now was nothing serious. They were all just having fun travelling down to their next destination. It was all fun and games between them. They had gotten this far and couldn’t believe it. Why mess things up now?  
Ace scooted up in his seat and placed his cold, clammy hands on Paul’s shoulders. Any excuse to touch him. Over the last year the two hid their relationship from the other two. Before the album had dropped, the two would occasionally spend the night with each other and claim they needed to work on their guitar parts together. This worked well. It worked out even better for them when they started touring. They didn’t have enough money for all four of them to have separate rooms, so two members would room together. Paul and Ace always tried to room together. Eventually they felt that Gene might have caught onto what they were up to and decided to switch things up a bit. Today they were rooming together and they couldn’t wait to get to the hotel and unwind. Since the night they physically pleasured one another, they couldn’t stop. Oral sex was as far as they had gotten at this point. Paul was too insecure to go any further, and Ace didn’t push him. He didn’t want to make his Paulie do something that would push him away and make him feel uncomfortable. Plus, they were too busy with groupies and girlfriends to push their relationship any further.  
“Hey, I’m thirsty. Can I have some of yours?” Ace reached for Paul’s Styrofoam cup. He was asleep when they stopped earlier.  
“S’empty,” Paul shrugged as he looked back.  
“Gee! Thanks! Glad to see you guys thought of me back there!” Ace flopped back into his seat, pouting. He looked around for a drink until he noticed no one else had anything available for him. “What the hell am I supposed to do for a drink?!”  
Paul laughed, “You can drink my cologne if you want. It’s even got alcohol in it.” He didn’t actually think Ace would go for it, but before he could take another breath, Ace was shuffling through Paul’s bag looking for the bottle. Paul shook his head. What a goofball.  
Ace finally found the cologne he’d grown so fond to over the last year, unscrewed the top, and took a big swig of the scented liquid. Not a second passing before the spray was all over the back of Paul’s head and the side of Gene’s arm.  
Ace wiped his tongue down. “That was the worst thing I have ever drank! And I’ve drank days old, warm beer before!”  
Paul chuckled, “Well you said you were thirsty!” In retaliation, Ace wiped his wet hands on Paul’s cheeks, making his squeal. Gene was not having this.  
“Both of you stop before I pull over and leave you on the side of the interstate!” His gaze cutting through the two guitarists.

 

Without killing each other, the band made it to their rinky dink motel on the outskirts of Memphis, the road crew not too far behind. Gene, Paul, and Peter began to unload their luggage while Ace went inside. Paul groaned. He knew Ace was lazy, but he was getting a little tired of carrying his boyfriend’s crap around while he did nothing. As he strapped the bag around his shoulder, the lead guitarist unexpectedly came out with a cart to help carry their bags in. Paul was shocked. And so was Gene.  
“Oh thank God,” Peter sighed as he put his bags on the cart. Ace smacked his hand and shook his head.  
“Noo, this is for me and Paul. You want one for you and Gene, go get one yourself,” Ace grinned. The act of kindness made Paul blush. Blush a little too hard. The rhythm guitarist placed his and his lover’s bags onto the cart. Ace nodded, “Thank you, m’lady.” The two guitarists left the bassist and drummer by the van as they strolled into the motel. Gene shook his head.  
“Something is going on between those two. They HAVE to have dirt on each other to be acting like that.”  
“YEAH! Bunch of no goods!,” Peter huffed in agreement.  
The four of them checked into their rooms. They only had half an hour before heading off to the venue. Gene and Peter opened the door to their room and hauled their belonging inside. Ace checked to make sure they had made it in before he bent over and placed heavy, hot kisses on his partners neck. Paul fumbled the door key in his hands as he giggled softly so that his other bandmates wouldn’t hear him. Finally managing to get the door open, he threw it open and was pushed to wall by Ace. This was Ace’s favorite thing to do to his Paulie. He loved seeing him squirm against the wall. “mm, the stuff,” Paul muffled through the quick and messy kisses. Ace whined, “Okay, fine.” The lead guitarist rolled the cart inside and closed the door. The two of them had waited for this moment all day. Since they left the last motel that morning.  
Ace continued to strap his lover against the wall, grabbing Paul’s wrists and pinning them far apart. He took one look into the sweet, chocolate eyes staring back at him. Giving him the take me look. Bedroom eyes to say the least. A soft smile spread on his face as he leaned and sucked on the plump bottom lip in front of him. Paul squirmed, rubbing his groin against Ace’s.  
Feeling Paul’s dick harden against his sent electricity through his body. Ace knew how to please his boyfriend. He stopped sucking on his lip and kissed him hard, knocking Paul’s head against the wall. Paul didn’t care. He liked it rough. Perhaps even loved it rough.  
The lead singer moaned through the heavy kiss, the back of his head throbbing. Each throb causing his heart to be faster. He shoved his tongue to the back of Ace’s mouth. Fighting for control over the kiss. Teasing his boyfriend, Ace pulled back and shook his head. “Nuh, uh, uh. You know better.”  
Paul blushed from knowing what was going to happen next. “Are you gonna have to teach me a lesson? Was I naughty?”  
Ace began placing kissing down Paul’s neck, starting at his jawline down to his collarbone. “Mm, very naughty,” kisses turning into nibbles. Paul couldn’t control himself anymore. He moaned, loudly. He was very loud in the bedroom and even though he drove Ace wild, he knew his Paulie needed to keep it down so that no one heard them. “Sshh, baby. Not right now, he crooned into Paul’s ear.  
Paul nodded and bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. Ace resumed leaving love bites down the lead singer’s neck. Stretching Paul’s t-shirt, he started biting harder on his collarbone. Leaving dark marks across his lover’s chest. “Oh, Ace,” Paul moaned as quiet as possible. Which for him was quiet enough. To shush him, Ace bit down as hard as he could on Paul’s shoulder and began sucking the teeth marks. This clearly didn’t work since Paul’s knees grew weak and he fell to the floor with a pleasurable shriek.

Knock knock.  
The boys stopped and quickly turned their heads to the door right beside them. “Yeah?” Ace shouted.  
“Hey, we’re going to grab some McDonald’s on the way to the venue. C’mon.” Oh great, Gene.  
The two guitarists quickly sat up and fixed themselves before they walked out the door, “Hang on, you got a little something.” Ace reached his hand up and wiped the spit off Paul’s face, making him blush. Ugh, this needed to continue.  
When the door opened Gene was on the side with a frown and arms crossed. His attention immediately went to Paul’s collarbone where his t-shirt didn’t reach. A huge, red bite mark staring him in the face.  
“I don’t know what the hell you two were doing in there, but we are going to be late because of the both of you.”  
Paul looked down and mumbled an apology. He felt so stupid. This was all his fault. He should’ve just told Ace to wait until later, but no. He led Ace on and caused this whole mess. He felt a tear forming in the corner of his eye.  
“If we’re going to be late it’s because of your driving,” Ace snapped back. He was NOT going to let Gene talk to his Paulie like that. He didn’t care if Gene spoke to him like that, which he had done privately many times before, but he knew how sensitive Paul was and it was not right to make him feel bad.  
Gene rolled his eyes. “Would you guys quit your bitchin?! I’m starvin’ here!” Peter stomped to the end of the hallway.  
All four guys loaded up into the van. Paul let Peter take his place up front by Gene. Peter was beyond excited to sit up front. He all but jumped up and down like a school girl. Little did he know that Paul didn’t do it to please him, but to stay away from Gene as much as he could. He could tell Gene knew something. Knew something was going on between him and their lead guitarist. As Paul sat in the back he glanced up to see eyes in the rear-view mirror. Eyes that were cutting through him like a knife. He sighed as he buckled himself in. Ace plopped down in his seat and didn’t even bother buckling up.  
“I’m not leaving this parking lot until you buckle up, Ace.” Gene scoffed.  
“The hell you will. You wouldn’t want us to be late, do ya Geniepoo?” Ace smirked. Boy did he have a smartass mouth.  
“Safety first, asshole.”  
“You know what? Fuck you and your rules.” Ace went for the handle on the door. “I’m out. See you losers later.”  
“NO!” Paul cried and grabbed Ace by the shoulder. Tears that had built up from moments before slowly started rolling down his plump cheeks. Ace quickly turned to his bandmate and scooted closer to him. “No, no, don’t cry Paulie. I wasn’t actually going to leave.” The lead guitarist brushed Paul’s cheeks with the back of his hand, wiping all warm tears off.  
“Oh my god, can we PLEASE get some food already?!” Peter shouted, throwing his hands in the air.  
Gene shook his head and began to drive. Paul leaned himself up against the door of the van. He sniffled. He couldn’t believe he showed that side of him like that in front of his bandmates. While Ace had seen it plenty of times, Gene and Peter had not. He wiped his face one more time before he sniffled once more. Ace had decided to go back to his seat and buckle up like Gene wanted.  
Paul crossed his arms and looked out the window, admiring Memphis. At least on the outside it looked as if he was admiring the city around him. On the inside he was going hysterical. Gene knew about him and Ace. Knew they had been fooling around. How long has he known? The whole time?!  
The lead singer sighed. Can’t be thinking about this now. He was fixing to have to get ready for a show. A show where he was a secure, rowdy, sex appeal. He needed to man up. He dropped his guard and laid his hand on the space between him and Ace. Gene pulled up to McDonald’s and turned to everyone asking what they wanted. Peter order just about everything off of the menu. Of course. While Gene ordered, Ace slid his hand on top of Paul’s and gentle squeezed. Paul turned quickly to face a smiling Ace. He blushed and hid his face so no one else noticed. Ace truly knew how to make him feel better.

 

The dressing room was cramped. Not enough room for four guys to get ready in. There was only one mirror, but luckily the makeup kits they carried around had a decent sized mirror in them. As usual, Paul sat in front of the big mirror next to Gene. Peter sat in a corner opposite of the two and Ace sat in the other corner. Even though Paul’s makeup was the least complicated, he felt the need to sit in front of the big mirror. He might be insecure, but there might have been a side to him that was a bit narcissistic.  
“Hey Gene, can you lend me some black? I think I ran out.” Paul tried to squeeze all he could out of his tube, but nothing.  
“Here Paulie, you can use mine. I don’t use much anyway.” Ace smiled as he tossed his love some black makeup.  
Gene stood up and faced the lead guitarist in the corner. He shoved his finger in Ace’s face. “You don’t have to do everything for him! What the hell is going on between the two of you?! I mean, I know Paul vouched for you in the beginning, but this is just ridiculous. You do everything for him and you’re lazy at everything else.”  
Paul scooted down in his seat. This can’t be happening. “L-look Gene…we’re just really close friends now. I mean we’re the guitarists in the band, so we got to be close. Tha-that’s all. Promise.”  
“No, Paul. You and I both know that’s bullshit. I’m going to get the truth out of you whether you want me to or not.” Gene began raising his voice. Paul felt a lump in his throat. He didn’t even realize he we was crying, ruining the white makeup on his cheeks.  
Ace saw his lover’s reflection in the mirror. His fists began to ball up at his sides. Before he could say a word Peter jumped in as well.  
“Yeah! You two do shit for each other all the time. Like fuck Gene and Peter! They can take care of themselves! I’m getting tired of how you treat me, Paul! Tired of how you bitch about me doing drugs and drinking, but you NEVER yell at Ace in front everyone! Just me! I’m gonna quit if you don’t stop!”  
Paul was full on crying his eyes out. He couldn’t handle it. He brought his feet up in his chair and laid his head on his knees. Everyone hated him. “I’m… I’m sorry!” he cried out.  
That was it. They drew the line. Ace jumped out his chair and slugged Peter’s jaw. White and black paint smeared all across his knuckles. No one was going to talk to Paul that way. No one.

“Ace, what the hell are you doing?!” Gene ran and grabbed the guitarist as he wailed on Peter. “Stop! Stop it now!”  
Peter rubbed his sore jaw in disbelief. He stood there, mouth wide open, staring at his best friend who had just beat the crap out of him. “Wha-what the hell, Ace?” He walked to the door. “I’m out of here! Good luck finding a new drummer!”  
“Shit, Peter.” Gene sighed. “Ace, I swear to god I’m not done with you yet!” Gene pushed Ace and ran out after the drummer.  
Paul and Ace were all alone now. What had started as a great day turned sour in an instance.  
Ace shook his hand around, “Damnit, Paulie. Look at what I do for. Now my strumming hand is all messed up.”  
Paul looked up at his love. The tears had left clear lines down his clown white makeup. “Wh-why did you d-do that, Ace?” he sniffled while sitting up right. “Y-you didn’t need to do that for me. I can handle my own battles.”  
“Oh, Paulie.” Ace knelt down beside the singer and cupped his chin. “I will always be there for you. Always help you when you need it. I know you can handle your own battles, but I want you to know you don’t have to do it alone. They shouldn’t have picked on you like that.” He placed a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. But he couldn’t stop. He planted a few more before the dressing room door flew open.  
“Well I was able to get Peter to come back, but he’d already started some blow before I got to him.” Gene sighed. “So he probably won’t be worth shit.”  
Ace stood up and cackled, “Is he ever? HAHAAHAHaha!”  
“This isn’t funny, Ace! What the hell got into you?! You and Peter are best friends! You could have cost us our drummer!” Gene sat back into his seat after his rant. He only had like 10 minutes to put the final touches on his makeup.  
“He shouldn’t have talked to Paul that way. Paul gets onto me for my drinking, too. Just because he does it in private doesn’t make it any different.” Ace looked down at Paul who was now sitting correctly and finishing his makeup as well. “I’ll go talk to him I guess.” Ace left the room and found Peter. And the cocaine.

 

The show went as normal as it always was. Paul stood in front of the crowd and riled them up. Peter played his drums as if nothing happened between them. Gene stuck out his tongue most of the time and spit fire a few times. Ace played his ass off and perfected his solo. They were themselves again. After the show they went back to the dressing room and took off their makeup. The jokes began again. Particularly jokes on how Ace couldn’t balance himself and fell a couple of times. The gang was back to normal again. As if the fight earlier hadn’t happened. Although the evidence was all over Ace’s knuckles and Peter’s face.  
The boys made it back to their motel where groupies were gathered in the chicken coop room. Gene grabbed a couple in the lobby and headed back to the coop. Peter dove right in. Ace was right behind him. Paul, who normally would have hopped right along, stayed behind. Gene offered a cute, busty blonde but Paul refused. He wasn’t feeling it tonight. He headed back to his joint room with Ace. Today was just too much for him.  
Normally him and Ace would put both beds together so they could cuddle amongst other things, but he was too tired to do it himself. He stripped down to his boxers and got in the first bed. Alone.  
As he laid in bed alone he thought about what Ace had said to him during the fight. How he would always be there for him. The words were so comforting to hear. They had fooled around for a year now, but Paul never thought anything serious of it. He knew he had feelings for Ace, but he didn’t really know how strong they were. He certainly didn’t think Ace felt the same way. To him, he felt Ace thought of him as relief. A familiar face to please him at night. No way could he actually have feelings for him, but the way Ace looked into Paul’s eyes assured him that there was something there. He was kind of glad that Gene dropped everything after the show. How could he tell Gene what they were when he himself didn’t really know?  
The door began to creep open. A slither of light entered the darkness. Ace stumbled in, drunk off his ass. He hit the wall and then landed on the floor, cackling. Paul sighed. He hated it when Ace was extremely intoxicated. Yes, occasionally Paul would drink, but he never drank the way Ace did. He loved Ace, and it hurt him badly when he was this way. Wait, LOVE?!  
“Pa-Paulie! Where ya at, cutiepie?” Ace stumbled around looking for the bed.  
“Right here, Acey Spacey,” Paul giggled. Ace loved that nickname from him. It also made him laugh no matter what mood he was in. He waved his arm hoping Ace could find him.  
Luckily, the inebriated Ace found him and flopped on the bed, practically on top of Paul. Paul grunted as Ace threw his weight onto him.  
“You found me,” he giggled as he pushed his drunken boyfriend to the side.  
“Mm, I sure did,” Ace licked his lips and smashed his face into the lead singer’s. Mm, vodka.  
Paul pulled away. “Ace, Ace, I’m tired. Can we just cuddle tonight?” The pleading, brown eyes staring into Ace’s.  
Ace nodded and maneuvered himself so that he was behind his Paulie. He draped his arm over Paul’s waist and pulled him closer. Paul could feel his hot, heavy breathing crawl down his neck. This was perfect.  
Paul grabbed Ace’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Ace snuggled his head into Paul’s neck and mumbled something. Paul couldn’t really hear him, so he thought it was just his regular drunk mumblings. He thought that until Ace abruptly raised his head, jerking the bed. “Di-did you hear me, Paulie?”  
Oh no. What on earth did he say?  
Paul turned his head slightly, “What’d you say?”  
Ace shook his head. “Never mind. ‘S not important anyways. Just go to sleep.” He laid his head back down.  
What?! No way was he not going to tell him now!  
“Ace, please. You know I’m hard at hearing. What did you say? Please, pleeeaaase tell me”  
Although Paul whined, Ace was passed out.  
Great.

 

Daylight shined through the motel window. Their next show was at the same venue so there was no rushing to get out of the motel today. Paul woke to the sound of toilet lid flying up. He knew exactly what that meant. He stretched and stumbled out of bed. Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom to find poor Ace kneeled in the floor. Hurling.  
The lead singer kneeled beside his love and held back his hair. Ace had done the same for him plenty times before, so he felt the need to return the favor.  
While one hand held Ace’s hair, the other was moving in circles on Ace’s back. Seeing Ace throw up didn’t really bother him. He just wished that it wasn’t happening to his lover. “Shh, it’s okay.” He laid his head on Ace’s shoulder.  
By the time Ace finished, Paul was wrapped all around him. He was very clingy. Even in times like these. “Thanks, starshine.”  
Paul felt his body warm up. He loved hearing Ace call him that. It brought a calming sensation to him.  
“Here, let’s get you cleaned up.” Paul stood up and helped Ace join him. A loud growl crept from the singer’s stomach.  
Ace chuckled, “Still hungry after seeing that? Damn, you really need to eat more.”  
Paul shyly grinned. He didn’t eat much. He really wanted to watch his figure.  
“No, I eat enough. But we could always go get some food if you want.” His smile grew. He grabbed the bottom of Ace’s t-shirt and lifted it above his head. Long hair bouncing back into place. Paul felt his heart race. His eyes moved down to Ace’s underwear. He rubbed his lips together.  
“Need help?” Ace smirked and place his hands on Paul’s. He placed them on his waist and slid them down. There was no longer a barrier between Paul and Ace’s cock. He looked back up to find Ace moving in slowly. Their lips met. Ace’s pressed softly against his. He could taste throw up, but he didn’t care. His heart was pounding at the touch.  
Ace grabbed Paul’s black, tangled curls while his other hand brushed against the singer’s hairy chest. His tongued pressed against his lover’s lips, licking his way in. Paul didn’t fight it. No matter how awful the taste was, he needed Ace’s passionate kiss. Needed it more than he could imagine.  
Paul grabbed Ace’s waist and brought him closer. He felt Ace’s hard cock rub against his boxers. Without taking a break from their kiss, he took his hand off Ace’s waist and placed them on his hands instead. Moving down, he felt Ace’s fingers running down his torso until they met his boxers, which were gone in a second. The two lovers giggled into their kiss.  
“C’mon, baby, let’s get clean.” Paul whined. Ace loved hearing that whine. It wasn’t Paul’s regular whine. Just the one he used when he was reaaaallly horny.  
Ace chuckled and turned the shower on. “After you, m’lady” he waved his arm motioning Paul to hop in first.  
Paul giggled at the gesture. He LOVED it when Ace referred to him as that. As he walked in he felt Ace’s hand smack his ass. Ahhhh.  
Once in, the lead singer scooted towards the shower head. Water dripping off of his soaked curls. His hairy chest dripping. The lead guitarist followed and took a moment to adore his lover. Licking his lips at the sight. “Oh, Paulie…”  
Paul gushed. Nobody made him feel beautiful the way Ace did. He could see in his eyes how he felt about him. Maybe he did feel the same way…  
Ace grabbed his partner’s hand and kissed each knuckle before pulling him against his body. He grabbed the soaked curls and yanked Paul’s head back. Paul let out a sharp cry at the pleasurable pain. Ace smirked, “You like that, baby?”  
Paul tried to nod, but Ace’s grip was too strong. “Mmm, let me know if you like this, okay?” Ace bent over and bit Paul’s neck. Leaving a purple mark for the world to see.  
Paul quivered, his weight crashing on his knees. “Mmm, good girl. Now show me what you can do.”  
Like a dog on a leash, Ace kept his grip on Paul’s hair. While on his knees, Paul was in perfect reach of Ace’s cock. He licked his lips watching the water drip off the tip. He took one look up to meet Ace’s gaze. Without looking away he moved closer and placed his mouth on the tip of Ace’s cock. He felt the lead guitarist flinch as he slowly made his way to the base of his cock. “Oh, you dirty girl, you..” Ace muttered. Paul didn’t stop looking up at him. He began easing off until only the tip was in his mouth. Slowly, he made circles with his tongue.  
Ace’s grip grew tighter, slightly yanking the wet curls. Paul flinched, but continued. He could taste the precum from his lover’s throbbing cock. A lovely taste he grew to love over the last year.  
Without warning, Paul began to deep throat Ace. Taking him all in again. “Oh fuck, Paulie..” Ace threw his hand onto the shower wall to keep himself steady. Oh how he appreciated that his lover didn’t have a gag reflex.  
The lead singer placed his wet hands on the lead guitarist’s ass, placing one finger on the hole. Teasing his lover, he moved his finger in circles. He could Ace tense as he played. To tease him even more, he decided to slow down and gently stroke the throbbing cock with his slick tongue.  
“C’mon, baby… Don’t tease me now..” Ace purred, leaning his head back.  
Ace couldn’t handle it any longer. He yanked down on Paul’s hair causing Paul to moan while his mouth was still full of Ace. The vibration of the moan sent a shock down Ace’s spine. Paul instantly slid his finger into Ace and began thrusting him.  
“Mmm, that’s it, baby” Ace hummed. He began controlling his Paulie, pushing and pulling his head as fast as he could. Paul let him control him, he placed his free hand on the inside of Ace’s thigh and grabbed it tightly. Still thrusting him from behind, he slid another finger inside of Ace.  
“Oh god, Paulie… gonna, gonna come..”  
Warm liquid filled Paul’s mouth. He swallowed it all down. Every bit. Pulling back, he looked up at his bent over lover. As their eyes met, Paul licked his lips seductively. “Yummy..”  
“Damn, Paulie. You’re so fuckin’ hot.” Ace pulled the lead singer up. “Now, it’s your turn, baby.”  
Thank god.  
Ace pushed the singer against the wall of the shower, pressing himself against him. Without warning he shoved his tongue down Paul’s mouth, tasting himself in the process. Leaning back, he also licked his lips, “Yummy..”  
The sight of Ace sent tingles down Paul’s spine, which made his cock twitch. Ace chuckled at the feeling. “You like that, girly?”  
Paul bit his lip and nodded. “Yes, daddy.” Oh, god. Did I really say that?  
“Mm, daddy. I like that… call me that more often, sugar.” Ace winked and leaned back and continued the kiss. He wrapped his arm around Paul’s waist and placed the other on his ass.  
Paul whined as he cock throbbed. “C’mon, Ace… I need you. Now.”  
Ace smirked, “Fine, fine. I’ll give baby what he wants.”  
The lead guitarist got on his knees and placed both hands on the inside of Paul’s thighs. “I’ll give you want you want.” He squeezed the lead singer’s thigh as tight as possible and dove in, placing all of Paul in his mouth. He twirled his tongue as he bounced his head back and forth. Paul wasn’t expecting him to take him full on at first. He couldn’t handle the pleasure. He closed his eyes as a moan rumbled out of his throat. He grabbed a handful of Ace’s wet hair while his other hand fell onto Ace’s shoulder. “Fuck, Ace..” he moaned.  
Ace took one hand off Paul’s thigh and smacked his ass as hard as he could. Definitely leaving a red mark. Suddenly, he shoved two fingers inside of Paul and began thrusting.  
Paul gasped, bending over from all of the pleasure. “Ace, I-I’m gonna come…Ace!”  
One last twirl was all Paul could take before he filled Ace’s mouth with his come. A red light flashed before his eyes as he lost all control and all but fell to the shower floor.  
Before swallowing all of Paul down, Ace leaned in and kissed his exhausted lover. Sharing his come with him. Paul hummed into the kiss, cupping Ace’s cheeks.  
“Jesus, you’re fast, Paulie. Mr. Speed,” Ace cackled.  
“Shut up,” Paul pouted and smacked his shoulder. “Yanno, it doesn’t help when you take me all in at once.”  
“I can’t help it. You drive me wild,” Ace winked and sat down. “Now, come here and lay with me.”  
Paul nestled up his lover as the water continued to fall on them. Although the water had began to turn cold, he felt as warm as a fire. He was so comfortable in Ace’s arms. He wanted to turn the water off but couldn’t gather the strength to get up. He melted into the embrace.  
“I love you, Paulie.”  
“I love you too, Ace.”

 

Gene invited the guys to go out for breakfast at Denny’s. Paul was starving so a little food wouldn’t hurt. The car ride over was the same. Peter complained about being hungry, Ace fought Gene over his rules, and Paul tried to keep the peace. This time he decided he would sit up front with Gene again. He didn’t want another fight to start out over him and Ace again.  
“I want a booth. Can we get a booth?” Peter begged Gene as they walked into the restaurant.  
“Yes… yes we can get a booth. Okay?” Gene scoffed at a please Peter.  
Gene sat down first, then Peter. This only could mean that Ace was going to be sitting next to him. It’s okay. He could manage sitting next to his boyfriend while trying not to be his boyfriend. He scooted close to Peter, so Gene didn’t immediately blurt out the obvious. Clearly Ace didn’t get the hint and sat so close to him that their thighs were pressed against each other. Ace placed his hand on Paul’s thigh.  
He couldn’t resist, he placed his hand on Ace’s. Interlocking their fingers. His heartbeat sped up. The simple touch was all it took to give Paul butterflies.  
“Okay, so since we’re all here together I think we should discuss some expenses.”  
“Aw c’mon, Gene. That’s ALL you want to talk about. Can we just enjoy our breakfast before we have play AGAIN tonight?” Peter whined while looking at his menu.  
“Seriously? Why do you have that attitude about playing? It’s what you do for a living! Did you forget after last night?!”  
Paul laughed, either in disbelief of what Peter had said or maybe he thought Peter was joking, “Oh, Gene. He’s just hangry. Let him be.”  
Gene shook his head. No laughing. “Paul, seriously. We need to look over our expenses. We’re barely making it. $60 a week isn’t much. You and I both know that. Now, let’s buckle down and see what we can cut back down on.”  
Ace chimed in, “Perhaps we could cut back by limiting Peter on his food! HAHAHAHhaAHhhAHA!”  
“Hey, asshole! I pay for my own shit!”  
“Yeah, but you don’t pay for anything else like the rest of us do!”  
Peter huffed. “Oh yeah? I bet you pay for all of Paul’s shit.”  
NO. No, no, no. Not this again. I thought this was over.  
Paul cleared his throat. “No, Peter. I pay for my stuff. Ace doesn-“  
“Bull. Shit. I call bullshit. Gene, back me up here.”  
“Well, Peter. Paul’s telling the truth on this one. He DOES pay for his own stuff. Plus, he helps buy stuff for the band.”  
“Oh okay. So we’re picking on Peter again? Great. I’m out!” Peter slammed the menu down and pushed pass Gene.  
Well there went the buffer. With Peter gone it was just the three amigos: Gene, Ace, and Paul. Paul wanted to scoot over to Gene so that he didn’t assume any more about him and Ace, but he couldn’t budge. His grip on Ace’s hand was tight. His anxiety from the fight must have caused this.  
“Paul, it’s okay. It’s over now. Relax.” Ace cooed him. The lead guitarist began rubbing his upset lover’s thigh.  
Paul was too wrapped up in the touch to realize Gene’s mouth was wide open. Staring in disbelief. He knew they were extremely close and he had hoped this wasn’t the reason why. Ace was practically kissing Paul’s ear when he whispered to him. Paul was mesmerized. The sweet words echoed through his head. He so badly wanted to crawl into Ace’s lap, but this was not the place to do so.  
“Are y-you guys, a-a couple?” Gene closed his mouth, but his eyes were beaming.  
Before Paul could open his mouth to answer, Ace cupped his chin and kissed him passionately. Exactly what Paul was wanting. The rest of his surroundings became blurry. Nothing existed around them. Paul cupped Ace’s cheek as he slid his tongue into the guitarist’s mouth. Sweet bliss.  
Ace giggled and pulled back. The giggling Ace turned to Gene, still wide eyed, and cackled. “Does that answer your question, Genie?”  
Paul’s cheeks were flushed. He felt his entire body temperature rise. His heart raced. His secret was out. A secret he had been wanting to keep from his other bandmates. Now Gene knew, and he knew Gene would most definitely not approve of this.  
Sure enough, Gene was speechless. A small gasp escaped as he tried to conjure up words to answer Ace’s question. “How, how long? The two of you?” he finally managed.  
“Well, the day I auditioned I guess. I smacked Paulie’s ass as I left and that kind of started it all.” Gee, Ace sure did sound like a recently engaged girl. He was glowing with happiness. Gene could tell there was something more to their fooling around at the table.  
“So let me get this straight,” Gene grabbed his hair in frustration. “You two have been banging since the FIRST day we met you? Unbelievable.” He shook his head. “You know, this can’t continue. You two are already driving Peter away. Who KNOWS how he’s going to react when he hears this!”  
Can’t continue?! Who the hell did he think he was?!  
Paul became frantic. No one else needed to know! ”NO! No Gene, please don’t tell him! He can’t know! Please!” The hysterical singer reached his arm up at Gene who had already stepped out from the booth. “Nobody needs to know…”  
The last words stung Ace a little, but he understood. Possibly he could change Gene’s mind. “Gene, please. Peter’s my best friend. He’s gonna be pissed at me. Come on. If you won’t change your mind for me, at least think of Paulie. He doesn’t need Peter bitching him out.” Gene lowered his head after Ace’s short speech. He knew it wasn’t his place to spill their secret, but damn it really needed to stop. It was driving a wedge between them all.  
“Fine. I suppose I won’t tell him. But the next time I catch the two of you I WILL tell him! There’s plenty of groupies for the two of you. Take your pick.” Gene didn’t give the two a chance to answer before he stormed out the door himself. Paul was still shaking from the situation. Ace scooped him up and made sure he was better before they left as well.

 

The dressing room was quiet. All four members were too concentrated on applying their makeup. Well they were until Peter became rambunctious. He stopped in the middle of his whiskers and politely got up and walked over to Ace who was outlining his silver stars. Something plopped on Ace’s shoulder. He quickly stopped outlining and turned his head in the direction of the object. Peter’s dick. Out in the open. On his shoulder. Without hesitation, Ace gave it a little kiss. Why not?  
With the help of the giant mirror in front of him, Gene grunted at the sight. What the hell was wrong with these two?  
“Really?” he scoffed. “You two don’t have anything better to do?”  
Peter just laughed, drunk off his ass. He generally like to pregame before the shows. Of course did Ace, but at least he wasn’t this bad. “Aw c’mon, Gene. You want some too?” Peter turned his naked body to face Gene, slowly making his way to the bassist.  
“I swear to God, Peter! If you touch me with that thing I’ll kill you!”  
Peter stopped and doubled over in laughter. “Maybe tonight I’ll get you when we’re in bed!”  
Oh God. That would be a sight to see.  
“Actually,” Gene put his makeup brush down and turned to the group. “I was thinking about rooming with Paul tonight and you could room with Ace. You two are good friends. Maybe it will be a good bonding experience for the both of you.”  
Paul gulped and stopped filling his star in. Room with Gene? No, surely he was joking. He turned to face the demon, but to no surprise he could tell he was serious about exchanging roommates.  
“Aw, yeah! Ace, you and me! This is gonna be great!” Peter jumped with excitement as he made his way back to his seat in the corner.  
Paul shook his head. There was no way this was happening. Tonight was his night with Ace. The next night he was scheduled to room with Gene. Not. Tonight.  
“Gene, you don’t have to do that. I’m sure Peter won’t shove his junk in your face. ‘s just playin’.” Maybe he could persuade the bassist into letting them keep their sleeping arrangements.  
Gene knew exactly why Paul was so protestant over the new arrangements. But he warned him that the situation between him and Ace needed to stop. Gene turned around and began applying the black around his eyes. “I’m sure he won’t, Paul. I just think it’s a good idea for Peter and Ace to room together since they’ll both be up all night anyways.”  
Paul felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. He most definitely did NOT want to room with Gene. He normally didn’t mind it when he absolutely had to, but tonight was not one of those nights! Maybe Ace had something smartass to say about the situation. Unfortunately, when he turned around to face his boyfriend it was too late. Ace was already making plans with Peter on how their night was going to. Great. Guess Gene was the only option.

 

The concert went as it normally did. Paul controlled the audience, Gene stuck his tongue out, Ace fell, and Peter half-assed played the drums. Although tonight when Ace fell and Paul played his guitar over the him, he caught a glimpse of the lead guitarist winking at him. Did he do that on purpose? How sweet.  
The four band members cleaned their makeup off and headed back to their motel for the night. As soon as they arrived, Peter was gone. Straight to the chicken coop. Gene and Ace weren’t too far behind him. Fuck it. If Paul was going to have to sleep next to Gene tonight he could at least have a girl from the chicken coop with him.  
As he opened the door he could start to unravel the crazy scene in front of him. He found Peter and Ace by two girls snorting cocaine. Gene was covered in multiple girls. Paul jumped onto the bed closest to the window and let the groupies swarm over him. Awww, much better.  
Paul laid on the bed with two girls in his arms, taking turns feeling him up and kissing his neck. He was in heaven. He didn’t notice the group of people who sat next to him. More hands began crawling up his legs. Suddenly, the two girls by his side ran off in Gene’s direction. What the hell?  
Before opening his eyes, he felt another set of lips press against. Oh good.  
The stranger on top of him placed their hands around Paul’s wrists, constricting him to the bed. This wasn’t normal. Groupies were not this strong. Paul opened his eyes mid-kiss only to find out his secret lover was Ace. He should’ve known by the strong taste of alcohol flowing from the lips against his own. He was not disappointed in any way to find his love interest on top of him. Peter was too wrapped in coke and women to notice and while Gene didn’t have the coke, he definitely had the women.  
Paul pressed his thighs against Ace’s hips as he continued to embrace the kiss. He felt a tongue press against his lips and he gladly let it in. He thought he was in heaven before with the groupies, but he was wrong. This is what heaven felt like. The room had become empty. No one else was there in Paul’s mind. Sure kisses from girlfriend’s and groupies were amazing, but this was so much more. His heartbeat sky rocketed as the lead guitarist gently laid his body on top of his. Paul could feel Ace’s hard on through his jeans. The feeling made him arch his back.  
Ace let go of the singer’s wrists and tangled his hands in Paul’s flowy curls which were sprawled out over the bed. From an outsider’s point of view it were to seem that Ace was making out with one of the groupies. But as long as he knew the truth that was all that mattered.  
With his hands free, Paul was able to place them wherever he pleased. He draped his arms around Ace’s shoulders and wrapped his legs around the guitarist’s waist. Ace giggled into the kiss. He enjoyed how his Paulie embraced him. His giggled turned into a quick peck and then he pulled back. Paul kept his eyes closed as he whined. “Aceeeee, come baaack.” He began to laugh at his childish lover.  
“Paulie, quit it. I, I gots ta tell ya something.” Ace slurred. He maaay have had a little too much to drink tonight. Regardless, Paul opened his eyes and quit his whining. “Yeah, Ace?”  
The lead singer was not prepared for what was coming next. He knew Ace had some feelings towards him, but he didn’t think it was much. Ace was a quiet for a second before he gazed into the shiny, chocolate eyes he adored so much. “I-I’m in love with you, starshine.”  
Paul’s head nearly exploded. Was it the booze talking? Was it the coke? Was Ace really in love with him?! He knew he felt the same way, but he could not believe Ace felt that way. He immediately responded, “I’m in love with you too, Acey Spacey.”  
And then it was over. A loud, raspy voice shouted and interrupted their moment.  
“WHAT THE HELL?!”  
Peter. Peter went berserk. He spotted his fellow bandmates from the other side of the room. He was originally searching for Ace to inform him that he’d be bringing a couple of groupies with him. But he found so much more.  
Ace jumped off of Paul and laughed. “Oh shit, Paulie! I must’ve mistaken you for a groupie!” Paul was still extremely embarrassed and couldn’t budge. His face as red as an apple.  
Peter wasn’t sold on the excuse, but he went with it. “yeah, okay. I mean Paul is a little feminine. I get it.”  
Paul rolled his eyes and sat up. “Fuck off, Peter. At least I don’t wear eyeshadow and blush.”  
Peter flipped him off and continue smackin’ on some brunette. Gene, on the other hand, was not distracted by the three girls hovering him. He threw up his finger to the groupies and made his way over to a still embarrassed Paul.  
The bassist kneeled to the frontman’s level. “What the hell?!” he whispered rather loudly. “I told you two to stop!” Paul looked away, trying not to look at his confronter.  
“I know…” he sighed. “But Gene, Gene you don’t understand. I can’t. Ace can’t”  
“And why is that? There is nothing holding you two down. Enjoy the girls around for Christ’s sake. There’s plenty to choose from.” The bassist stood back up and turned around, but a strong grip around his arm stopped him from leaving.  
“Gene! I-I love him. A-and he loves me.” Tears flowed from the corners of Paul’s eyes. He began to speak with softer tone, “He means the world to me…”  
“Paul, listen to yourself. He’s just a dug addict, drunken excuse for a guitarist. You know we only keep him around so we don’t have to find anyone else. Get a hold of yourself. He’s not worth the trouble. Find yourself a nice girlfriend instead. Or boyfriend. Whatever you prefer these days.” Gene wiped a tear from Paul’s face, huffed, and walked away.  
He wasn’t crying hard, but it was noticeable. He didn’t want anyone to see him that way, especially the hot girls. Paul wiped his cheeks and shuffled out the door. He still had the key to his and Ace’s room. He hurried down the hall to the room. As soon as he was inside he slammed the door, locked it, turned around, and slid down the door letting all of his built up tears escape his eyes.  
Were him and Ace in the wrong? He had never felt so right before though. He loved being in relationships with girls, he loved the one night stands with the groupies, but he really loved being Ace. It was a perfect fit for him. The way Ace had looked at him and confessed his love was magical. Paul had never felt more loved before in his life. He knew Ace was flawed, drugs and all, but he still loved him more than anything. And Ace loved him for all of his flaws too. His insecurity, his bitchiness, and most importantly his ear…  
No, they weren’t in the wrong. Gene was wrong.  
His crying became muffled. There were no more tears to cry. He gasped for air as he began to calm down. His face and hair were soaked. The rhythm guitarist grabbed onto the wall as he supported himself back up. His knees were weak. Maybe a nice hot bath will help, he thought. He began to strip down and started running his water.  
Ahhhh. The water felt amazing as he slid down. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Until he heard someone fiddling with the door. Ace maybe?  
The door swung open and Paul sat up in the tub. “Ace?”  
“Hey, starshine.” Ace crept into the doorway of the bathroom, laying one hand on the wall to hold himself up. “Aren’t you spose to be in Gene’s room today?” He smirked.  
Paul blushed. Ace’s smirk was always so cute.  
“Yeah, but ‘m not feeling it. Thought I’d stay here and hope he forgets.” Speaking of forgetting, after being confronted by Peter, Ace had run off and Paul didn’t know where he had gone. “Hey, where’ve you been anyways?”  
Ace walked up to his lover in the tub and bent over to kiss him. “I went out. Had to get some stuff.”  
“You, you drove?” Paul’s smiled turned to a frown. “Ace, baby, you don’t need to be doing that-“  
“I didn’t drive. Walked. AND I got you something.” The drunken guitarist ran over to door where he shuffled a bag around. “Aha! There it is!”  
He came back with a Hershey’s chocolate bar. “Thought ya might like something sweet to help you. And don’t whine about your damn diet. Sometimes you need to be spoiled.” Before his lover could whine, Ace broke off a piece and shoved it in Paul’s mouth.  
The taste of the chocolate and Ace’s fingers mixed well in his mouth. The lead singer closed his eyes and leaned back, savoring the sweet treat. Ace broke off another piece and slid it gracefully into his lover’s mouth. Paul hummed as he sucked on the tips of the lead guitarist’s fingers. Yeah, blowing his diet was worth it.  
Ace grabbed Paul’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing each knuckle carefully. Kissing turning to sucking. Knuckles to arm to forearm to shoulder. Paul licked his lips and whined for more treats. Ace cackled and placed another piece of chocolate on his tongue. He then leaned in and kissed those sweet, full lips. “Mm, share with me.”  
Paul nodded slowly and opened his mouth for the lead guitarist. The two tossed the chocolate around in Paul’s mouth, slowly melting the treat. Paul reached up and cupped Ace’s cheeks as he fought for dominance over the chocolate. His hard on began to rise above the water. Ace giggled as he heard the water shift. Paul’s cheeks burned bright. Oops  
Ace retracted his tongue and nibbled at the singer’s bottom lip, sloppily. Paul arched his back at the tingling sensation and moaned deeply into Ace’s mouth.  
Ace smirked and stood up. Paul reach out his arms and whined. “Aceee. Come baaack.”  
The lead guitarist shook his head and placed a finger on Paul’s quivering lip. “No, sweet Paulie. I have something better for you. A surprise. Get outta there and I’ll show you.” That big stupid grin on his face. UGH.

 

Paul hoped out of the tub and dried off, wrapping the towel around his waist. He must’ve been smiling like a school girl. He couldn’t wait to see what his Acey Spacey got him. The last time Ace had surprised him is when he brought a whip to the bedroom. Mm, what a night. The excited Paul walked into the room to find Ace sitting at the bottom of the closest bed, shirtless with a bottle of champagne in hand. Hmm, not quite what Paul had expected.  
“Come’ere, girlie” Ace slurred and motioned for Paul to stand in front of him.  
Paul crept over to his Acey, confused out of his mind. Ace grabbed him by the hand and pulled him onto his lap. Paul blushed and cocked his head while giggling. “Ace, what’s gotten into you?”  
The corner of Ace’s mouth curled up, “Well I thought I’d romance you tonight. I think tonight’s the night.” He popped open the bottle of champagne and took a sip. Once he was done he pressed the bottle to Paul’s lips, gently pouring the drink down his throat.  
Paul swallowed the bubbly beverage down and cocked his head further. “T-tonight? You mean-“  
Ace cut him off with a quick kiss and leaned his forehead against his love’s. “You know what I mean.”  
Paul knew exactly what that meant. Tonight would be the night Ace would take him all the way. Further their relationship and take the next step. He was more than ready. He had dreamed about this night for the past year. Dreamed of what it might be like. He had so many different scenarios on how it would play out. This was not one of them. He never dreamed Ace would admit his love hours beforehand.  
“Aceee,” Paul whispered and draped his arms around the lead guitarist’s shoulders. “Take me.”  
“Gladly,” Ace smirked and pulled Paul closer. He moved back Paul’s damp, black curls and started nibbling at his ear. The lead singer moaned in response which made Ace nibble harder, practically biting his ear. The champagne in his hand poured onto the hotel carpet. Paul laughed and took the bottle from his lover’s hand. He downed a quarter of the bottle and gave the rest to Ace.  
When Ace had finished his share he decided to throw the bottle on the floor. “mm, now where were we?” he grinned and flipped Paul, landing him on his back. The alcohol was really starting to kick in. Paul giggled uncontrollably as Ace placed him on the bed.  
Ace smiled at his giggling Paulie, “Shhh. They’re gonna hear you, girlie. Gotta be quiet.” Paul shook his head and kept giggling. “Fine, I guess I’ll have to MAKE you stop.”  
Ace bent over and bit Pual’s neck. Paul wasn’t giggling anymore. The sharp feeling of pleasure shot through him making his back arch, pressing his body against Ace’s. The giggles turned to an ear-piercing cry. Ace began sucking on the bite wound. Swirling his tongue in circles. “Oh, Ace!” the lead singer cried.  
Ace loved controlling his Paulie. Hearing him scream his name was mesmerizing.  
The lead guitarist rose up and tugged at Paul’s towel. Getting the hint, Paul shimmied his hips and shook it down enough for Ace to easily pull it off. Now off Paul’s body, Ace tossed it to the side and worked on his jeans. Paul leaned up and undid the button and zipper on Ace’s jeans. Their lips clashed as Ace pulled his jeans down, exposing his erection. He shook them off while his tongue was shoved down Paul’s throat.  
Paul placed a hand on the back of Ace’s neck and the other around his waist. Ace followed and rested both hands on Paul’s waist. Both boys grinding their hips against each other, fully feeling the other’s erected cock. Their kiss was becoming sloppy as saliva spread across their cheeks. The taste of champagne filled each other’s mouths.  
Ace lowered Paul back down to the bed, repeatedly planting messy kisses on his lips. “Ace..” Paul moaned into Ace’s mouth. “Oh, Paulie..” Ace moaned back, pressing his groin against Paul’s. He couldn’t keep this up. He needed to be inside the singer.  
Ace reached over to the night stand where he had laid the plastic bag that contained the goodies he had bought earlier in the night. He pulled out some lube and a condom. Not once breaking their kiss.  
Once he brought the items closer to the two of them he pulled back. He sat up and rolled the condom on. Paul stared at him the whole time. A mixture of fear and lust filled his eyes. The same look he once had many years ago when he lost his virginity to a woman. Now he was in the same situation, but with Ace.  
What Paul didn’t know was that Ace was also nervous. Maybe not as nervous as him, but still. Ace was nervous that Paul wouldn’t enjoy it and leave him. OR wouldn’t think he was good enough and leave him. Nevertheless, the lead guitarist finished putting on the condom and opened the bottle of lube. Gently squeezing until a decent amount was on his fingers. He looked back down at those big, beautiful dark brown eyes staring back up at him. He noticed Paul, too, was nervous. “Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle, girlie.”  
By this point, Paul was used to feeling Ace’s fingers inside of him. So he wasn’t too nervous when Ace slide two in. In fact, he felt his back arch up again and his cock twitch at the sensation. Ace began rotating his fingers around, twisting them back and forth. He licked his lips as he noticed how wild it made his Paulie.  
Paul let out a moan deep within his throat as his eyes rolled back. To keep him quiet, Ace placed his thumb in the singer’s mouth. To his surprise, Paul started sucking this thumb. Twirling his tongue around the digit while Ace twirled his index and middle finger inside of him. “Oh god, Paulie..” Ace purred.  
This couldn’t keep going. Ace was not going to last much longer if they kept this up and he reaaallly wanted to make love to his girlie tonight.  
The lead guitarist pulled his fingers out in one quick motion which made Paul gasp for air. Next he pulled his thumb from his lover’s mouth.  
“Are you ready for the time of our life?” Ace laughed.  
Paul stared back at Ace like a deer in headlights and nodded. He was ready.  
Ace leaned down and kissed him softly, “I’ll be gentle, baby. Promise.”  
Ace gently pressed the tip of his cock against Paul’s entrance. Paul buckled his hips in response and took a deep breath.  
The lead guitarist slowly pushed himself inside. Paul gasped loudly. Yeah it hurt slightly, but the pleasure was to die for. He bit his bottom lip as hard he could, his fingernails digging into Ace’s back.  
The stinging in his back brought a shock through his body that fired him up. Ace thrusted at a steady pace. Paul lifted his head up and placed his mouth on his lover’s shoulder. Muffled moans constantly ringing through Ace’s ears.  
Paul could never describe this feeling. When he had sex with women he felt incredible, but this, this was different. He felt as if he had temporarily left his body. Everything he was nervous about was now fading away. This definitely beat blow jobs.  
“Oh, Ace!” he cried out with pure pleasure, his nails now scratching Ace’s back. He felt a build up from his own cock.  
Ace thrusted faster at the sound of his name being shouted. So much for being gentle…  
“What’s my name, girlie?” Ace demanded as he grabbed a handful of Paul’s wild curls.  
“Ace! Ace!” Paul’s voice cracked. He was extremely close to coming. Only a matter of seconds.  
“Say it again, baby! Wh-what’s m’name?!” Ace yanked Paul’s head back.  
“Acee!” Paul screamed as Ace banged into his prostate. Flashes of white filled his vision.  
With Paul’s mouth wide open, Ace shoved his tongue to the back of the singer’s throat. He was also near climax. Just. A little. More. And.  
And that was that. Paul moaned loudly into Ace’s mouth as his come shot onto both of their stomachs.  
Feeling the warmth draping onto him, Ace came second. Grunting into their deep kiss.  
Both men laid there, panting. Neither of them ever experiencing this feeling before.  
“That was amazing, girlie. You were so good.” Ace caressed Paul’s cheek with his finger.  
The lead singer smiled and kissed his partner. “I love you so much, Ace.”  
“I love you too, baby.”  
Ace finally caught his breath and got off the bed. He threw the condom in the trash bin and strutted his way to the bathroom. Paul began to doze off waiting on his lover to return.  
When Ace returned he had a wet wash cloth in hand. He wiped down Paul’s stomach. “Mm, Ace” the singer whined. “Cuddle me.”  
Ace’s lips curled, “You got it.”  
The guitarist pulled the comforter from under his sleepy lover, grunting from being moved, and laid it on top of them both. He nuzzled his Paulie under his arm and watched him fall asleep. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.  
The two lovers drifted off to sleep with no worries in the world.  
Now that they’ve taken their relationship to the next level, there was no stopping them. Not even Gene could break them apart.


End file.
